Question
by MonochromeFeathers
Summary: Someone asks if Lily Evans is courting James Potter.


_Hello! I'm Melly and I'm an amateur writer. Please accept my first one-shot. They may be a bit out of character though. _

_ー_

.

The first time someone asked Lily Evans if she was courting James Potter, she nearly dropped the cup of tea she was holding and stared at her curious friend (who had a huge gossip problem) with a horror. She had never felt so mortified and disturbed and immediately ended the conversation with nothing more than an "I have homework to do. Excuse me."

(A voice in her head whispers that she wishes it were true though. She shoves it back to a dark and dusty corner that she would never visit ever.)

Then James Potter pops out from nowhere and began to bother her again. She then proceeds to tune him out. Again.

(But his voice was so smooth she could listen to it all day— She shoves the voice into a dark corner in her mind before it can finish the sentence.)

She realizes that James is staring at her and proceeds to yell at him to leave her alone until he flees with his friends running after him.

(But the voice in the back of her mind returns and whispered that she likes it when James comes over and flirts with her. She likes the way his eyes sparkle with mischief and the way his hair is a giant rat nest that just makes him handsome in a way. She ignores the voice again and shoved it inside a metal crate where she seals it with nails and fire before throwing it into the dungeons of her mind.)

She knew that voice was right though.

.

The second time, she is unsure on how to respond. Madam Pomfrey sat beside her with a grin that made Lily wonder if James had planned for her to be ill and unable to escape any questions.

(A voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Remus says that she was being silly but another voice butts in that sounded like Sirius retorts that James was a psychotic bloke who probably had the nerves to do anything. She ignores the two voices and tries to go back to sleep, thinking that the fever was driving her insane.)

.

She had been wondering when she was going to be asked that question again (not that she wanted to be asked or anything) but she was just curious. The question came from an unexpected source.

Lily watches Alice, sweet and kind and innocent, flush beneath her mortified stare and she wonder if someone had hexed her friend to act like this.

(She wouldn't put it past the others to do so. It's not like it's the first time that has happened. Unfortunately.)

She had immediately asks if someone had slipped something into her drinks again or had hexed her and Alice looks at her in amusement. She says it was because it was the looks that they were giving each other.

(Lily wonders if it would be hypocritical of her to point out that she and Frank Longbottom do the same thing.)

Before she could reply, a friend had appeared and dragged Alice away with a grin her face saying that she needed help with her Charms. Lily couldn't help but think at how cute those two would be (Alice and Frank).

She feels like someone is calling her a hypocrite somewhere in the back of her mind but shrugs it off and goes back to her dorm.

(She feels bad about letting Alice be pulled away like that but it's better than answering her question.)

.

She really does drop her cup of tea this time and a friend of hers fusses over how the tea would stain her skirt.

(She doesn't have the mind to point out that her skirt is black and allows her to continue to fuss.)

She belated wonders why she wasn't the first one besides the first year to ask but she's pretty sure that her boyfriend has kept her too busy to for that.

(Lily is reluctant to owe that bastard anything but in the end; she is grateful.)

She doesn't answer her no matter how much she pesters her and she finally leaves with an angry huff. She sighs in relief and watches a crowd of first years head out early so they wouldn't be late.

She is really grateful that James is at the medical wing for a broken nose.

.

Lily wonders why no one has questioned James yet and she observes the Head Boy bustle the common room like so fool.

She allows herself a fond smile as the Marauders discuss something.

(She also knows that they are scheming and she should stop them but she can't bring herself to do so.)

She drops the smile as James looks up and winks at her. She could feel her face turn a bright red (like her hair) and she glares at him before turning away. No, they are not courting but Lily doesn't mind if they do.


End file.
